Unattainable
by A.Written.Tragedy
Summary: CHAPTER6UP! Reid has some secrets that no one knows but him, when Tyler finds out, what will happen to them? SLASH ReidTyler.
1. The War Inside

_**Title: Unattainable**_

_**Characters From: The Covenant**_

_**Pairing: SLASH! Reid/Tyler**_

_**Rating: M-ish?**_

_**Summary: Reid has some secrets that no one knows but him. When Tyler finds out, what will happen to them?**_

_**Warnings: Adult Content! Male/Male**_

_**Author's Note:** I am re-posting this story, and hopefully continuing on with it. What is being posted has been re-written, and is hopefully better than it was. All the content is the same, so far anyway, but the writing of it has been changed. Hopefully it will be more easy to read now ! J_

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, never did. Thanks for the reminder. *pouts*_

Reid Garwin was far from what anyone could possibly call shy, or quiet. In fact, to his three best friends, Caleb Danvers, Pogue Perry and Tyler Simms, that they knew his voice better than their own. They were used to it by now though, after having grown up with the boy.

Besides loud and talkative, people also found Reid to be quite the rebel, completely going against what you would expect of him with his blonde hair and blue eyes, as well as for going to Spencer Academy. However, no matter how well someone thought they knew the blonde, there was something that they didn't know; something Reid tried his very hardest to hide. Reid Garwin, Spencer's rebel and the second oldest Son of Ipswich, was gay.

More than once before Reid had thought that his secret would be discovered, whether by Caleb, Pogue, or worse, Aaron Abbott. Even worse than that, though, would be if the very object of his affection found out; one Tyler Simms. He and Tyler had been inseparable for as long as they could both remember, and to Reid, if Tyler would to find out about his feelings for the younger boy, on top of ruining their friendship, it would just be unbearable to see how Tyler would react.

He could imagine the jeers of Aaron and Ryan along with those of everyone else perfectly, along with Caleb and Pogue's shock at the news. However, he could picture Tyler's reaction most of all. He could practically see the hurt in the younger boys eyes as it quickly turned to revulsion and then absolute disgust at all the times that the two of them had been alone together, naked even. This mental image in itself was the reason that Reid's secret was a secret.

Currently, Reid lay in bed thinking of these exact things in his dorm in Spencer Academy. Or, more specifically, the dorm he shared with Tyler. He was all too aware of the brunette sleeping peacefully only feet away from him, a pair of silk boxers away from complete nudity. He sighed, rolling over again for what seemed to be the tenth time in as many minutes. As each night wore on for him, it seemed to be getting harder for him to sleep. Something was coming, he could tell; something big. He just hoped that it had more to do with his up-and-coming ascension, and less to do with the aforementioned brunette laying across the room from him.

Putting aside his worries of what was to come, Reid decided to figure out what he could do right that moment about not being able to sleep. He thought about counting sheep, but that seemed too childish and had never worked for him before anyway. He then thought about getting some warm milk, but shook away that idea, too. It was too similar to something else that he usually had his mind on during these long nights in the dorm.

And so here he was, his thoughts having taken a complete three hundred sixty degree turn back to his best friend, who he loved and lusted after endlessly. He thought of how it would be so easy to just go over there and kiss the other boy, to curl up beside Tyler and take him in his arms and fall asleep peacefully. Or, on the other side of the spectrum, Reid thought about how it would feel to have Tyler's cock in his mouth, the silky heaviness on his tongue. He imagined playing with the other boy, making him squirm and beg for more, before slipping a finger lower and inside of him, to prepare him for that 'something more'.

Now Reid could feel his own member stiffening in his boxers as his thoughts turned to these dirty things. This was the part he was most familiar with; the war he waged with himself ever single night that he spent in this dorm with the other boy. Why couldn't the blonde be in love with someone else; someone without silky brown hair and deep blue eyes, or at least someone who didn't share a dorm with him? He didn't really care that it was another boy he was in love with; Reid had accepted himself a long time ago for who he was, and he know that he couldn't control it, anyway.

He felt his cock getting even harder, tenting his boxers now, at the thoughts of what he wanted to do to Tyler. This part of the war was the hardest; having to force himself not to get out of his bed and go over to the brunette's, not to go and have his way with the other boy. However, instead of doing the things he wanted to, just like every other night, Reid would have to settle for relieving his not-so-little, but very current, problem.

As quietly as he could, Reid slid his boxers down and off, releasing his erection. Taking a deep breath, the blonde gripped himself with his left hand, and quickly had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud. The times that he couldn't stop himself from jerking off while thinking of Tyler had to be the best. It never took him long on those nights, and he was always well satisfied afterword.

He began stroking himself, all the while filling his mind with all the images of Tyler that he saved for nights like these. The first was of Tyler naked in the shower, washing himself after a swim practice. It was a sight that he fortunately saw often, and never tired of. The next mental image that he had was of Tyler dressing in their dorm, unaware of Reid's gaze on him. On those perfectly sculpted shoulder blades, or on that round, firm ass. The blonde could feel himself getting closer to the edge now, and so picked up his pace, pulling out the one thought that never failed to push him over. This image – or memory – had occurred when Reid had come back to the dorm drunk. He had forgotten that he'd told Tyler not to expect him back that night, and had ended up walking in on a wonderful sight indeed. When he opened the door, it had been to Tyler pleasuring himself. The brunette had head his head thrown back and his eyes closed, laying on the bed in what could only be the beginning of a really great orgasm. At this sight, Reid had quickly retreated, closing the door behind him and instead spending the night in Pogue's dorm. That had to have been one of the hardest things he'd ever done, walking away from that sight.

Having walked away or not, the very memory of the experience was always enough to get him going, or push him over the edge into orgasm. This was also the case tonight, as he felt himself getting immeasurably close to that very edge. He sped up his hand even more and, bucking up into it, spilled his release. In the throws of his orgasm, Reid was arching his back so much he thought it might break, and he distantly felt drops of blood run down his chin from biting his lip and trying not to moan out loud. When the tremors subsided, Reid lay back, breathing heavily.

Tucking the images of Tyler into the back of his mind, Reid got out of bed momentarily to search for a towel he could use to clean himself up. He couldn't find a towel, only a shirt, but he was too exhausted to care at this point. Quickly and quietly, Reid cleaned up his hand and now softening cock before climbing back into bed. He lay on his back for a few minutes, hands folded behind his head, thinking that that had to have been the hardest he'd ever come in his entire life, including during the few times he'd had sex. He put that thought away with his memories of Tyler and, smiling contentedly, rolled over and fell asleep, not even bothering to put his boxers back on.


	2. Unconscious Confession

Wow! I cannot believe all of the positive feedback I got on the last chapter... not bad for staying up all night and being half asleep if I do say so myself. Anyway, eventhough my brain and body are screaming for sleep, I'll write this chapter for you guys before I hit the hay.

WARNING: IF YOU ARE BOTHERED BY MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS OR ADULT SITUATIONS, DON'T READ ON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Disclaimer: As much as it is painful to remind myself of this, none of the characters I write of belong to me. Well, not in this story anyway. But at least I have my plot line to pick apart at the seams and rearrange until I think it is good enough to present.

Chapter 2: Unconscious Confession

It was about 2 AM when Tyler found himself jostled from his sleep by the most peculiar noise. It sounded like a moan, but not one that would usually be heard when someone was happy. It was obvious to Tyler that someone wasn't having the best of nights, and that someone had to be Reid. As fast as he could, Tyler shoved the blankets off of him. However, because he had also been trying to run over to Reid at the same time, he just ended up tangled in his sheets, falling forward and smacking his jaw painfully on the tiled floor. _A half a foot. _He thought. _Another half a foot to the right and I would have landed on the rug. Just my luck._ Tyler remembered though, and not a moment too soon, that the reason he was on the floor in the first place was much more important than the fact that he had missed the rug. He got up as fast as he could and ran over to Reid, just as his best friend had let out another pitiful moan, a little louder this time. Tyler had never known his friend to have nightmares, for it was him who was usually being comforted after the throws of one of his bad dreams. Also, he didn't really know what to do TO comfort Reid. With a sigh, Tyler crawled onto the end of the other boys bed and gently tried to shake him awake.

'...Reid?' he said, as he tried to wake his sleeping and obviously frightened friend, but to no avail, for it seemed that Reid's desperate moans only got louder.

'...No! Don't take him! Please don't take him!' Reid begged as he began to throw his head from side to side, starting to kick at someone that wasn't there all the while.

'Reid! Wake up! It's just a dream!' Tyler tried and failed again to wake Reid, the desperation now becomming clearer in his voice. He began to shake his friend, maybe a little harder than he wanted to, maybe a little harder than he should of, but it was still to no avail, for Reid did not wake.

'No! Not him! Anyone but him! Please...I'm begging you! Let him go!' Reid shouted to no one in particular, and knowing that he couldn't do anything without resulting to either harming Reid or using his powers, Tyler just tried to hold the boy down and cease his kicking, for one of those kicks had just been landed painfully into his ribs, and while Tyler didn't want it to happen again, he also didn't want to leave his friend like this.

'Please...' Reid said, really begging now, tears beginning to run down his face. 'Tyler didn't do anything to you! Leave him be!'

Tyler tensed at the sound of his name, because for some reason, even in sleep, it frightened Tyler to hear Reid begging like that... and he knew what his dream self must be saying: for Reid to go on, and get help. Or maybe just for Reid to go, maybe too much damage had already been done. Tyler shivered involuntarily, forcing himself not to think like that, for it would probably only fuel his own nightmares.

'Please! Tyler, don't say that! I'm not leaving you!' Reid begged again, only confirming what Tyler thought his dream self would be doing. 'Tyler! Please no! Don't die! I-I love you Tyler! I always have, please don't die!'

Tyler's jaw dropped open and he felt the colour drain from his face, releasing his grip on Reid's legs at the same time. Before he could help it: WHAM! Another one of Reids kicks had found a solid mark, and this time it just happened to be Tyler's nose. He felt it break, but it was a few moments before Tyler felt anything at all.

'OUCH! FUCK!' Tyler screamed in pain and began to fall off the bed when he finally felt the result of Reid's kick, and whether it was a good thing or not, Tyler didn't know, but at the same time he yelled and tumbled off the bed, his power flared, successfully waking Reid from what must have been a very horrible nightmare indeed.


	3. Awkward Situations

I'd just like to thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews so far! It really encourages me to write more, and it's good to see that I'm not as bad at writing as I thought. Thank you!

WARNING: IF YOU ARE BOTHERED BY MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS OR ADULT SITUATIONS, DON'T READ ON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant, or any of its characters, although if I did, you wouldn't even have heard of them, for I would have kept them for my own amusement :P

Chapter 3: Awkward Situations

Reid woke up in a cold sweat, and lay in his bed for a while before noticing Tyler. He then quickly scrambled out of bed and over to his friend who was lying on the floor by his bed and covering his broken and bleeding nose.

'Oh my God Tyler! Are you alright?!' Reid couldn't keep the genuine concern out of his voice as he said this.

'I would have been, if your foot hadn't introduced itself to my face a minute ago.' Tyler answered grumpily, deciding not to acknowledge what Reid had unknowingly said for the time being. After all, it had only been a dream, right?

Reid chuckled, now using his past experiences to hide his concern, 'That's good to know. Now, what I'm wondering is why the hell you haven't healed it yet,' he said, placing a hand over Tyler's, which were still on his face. Reid's eyes flashed black for a second, and there was a momentary dim glow comming from in between Tyler's fingers. Supressing a shiver at his proximity to Tyler, as well as the magic, he removed his hand from Tyler's and his now healed nose, but he could still feel himself becoming aroused from the mixture of the magic he had just used and the warmth comming from his friends skin. On top of that, Reid could also feel something else: Tyler's silk boxers against the tip of his now very hard member. He blushed and looked down quickly before looking back up at Tyler, hoping beyond hope that Tyler wouldn't notice his not-so-little problem.

_I knew I should have put my shorts back on. _He thought to himself, beginning to blush.

'Thanks for doing that for me,' Tyler said suddenly, smiling shyly.

'What?!' Reid asked, shocked from his train of thought.

'Uh... for fixing my nose?' his friend answered looking confused. Tyler then flushed slightly and, to Reid's complete horror, looked down, causing both boys to blush even deeper. 'R-Reid?'

Reid, who had frozen in shock and embarrassment, was now relieved to find that he could move again. He leapt up as fast as he could, jumping back into his bed and covering up before he could do anything else to make a fool of himself.

'Uh, sorry about that Ty, must have been from the magic I used,' he said, stumbling over the words and praying that Tyler would believe him. After all, they did get physical pleasure as well as mental from using their powers, which was part of what made it so seductive. As he said this, Reid also made sure he didn't refer to Tyler as 'Baby Boy' as he usually would have, because it would probably just have made things worse.

'Yeah,' Tyler agreed, after he had recovered from the shock himself. This night was just getting stranger and stranger.

_Wait _Reid thought to himself _Did Tyler's voice just sound deeper? Must just be me..._

'G'night Tyler,' Reid called, if only to hear whether his ears had deceived him.

'Goodnight, Reid.' Tyler answered, after clearing his throat, and whose voice was indeed deeper.

The boys rolled over so their backs were to each other, and while intending to sleep, they became lost in his own thoughts, both knowing the unspoken truth behind Reid's hard-on.

While Reid lay there, he thought of the nightmare he had had before he had awoken, and wondered if that was how he had ended up kicking Tyler. He didn't remember the dream, but for some reason he could tell it was a good thing he didn't. He also thought of what had happened after he had woken, ashamed that his body had reacted that way, and also wondering why Tyler's voice was so low. Shock maybe?

Tyler however, as he lay in his bed, knew exactly the reason for the tone of his voice, and it certainly wasn't from shock. He sighed, wondering how this could possibly be happening, and also contemplating the events of that night. _God_ _I need a damn girlfriend, _Tyler thought to himself before rolling onto his back.

And with that, both boys took a deep breath almost simultaneously, trying to sleep, which would be nearly impossible this night, and both trying to will away matching erections.


	4. Beauty and Truth

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE BOTHERED BY MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS OR ADULT SITUATIONS, DON'T READ ON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Title: Unattainable**

**Characters From: The Covenant**

**Pairing: SLASH! Reid/Tyler**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Summary: Reid has some secrets that no one knows but him, when Tyler finds out, but Reid doesn't know he knows, what will happen to **

**them?**

**Warning: Adult Content! Male/Male**

Chapter 4 - Beauty and Truth

The next morning, as usual, Tyler was the first one to wake. As he rolled onto his back, he wondered why he didn't feel as well-slept as he usually did after the rare nights he didn't have nightmares.

He gasped as he remembered that he had actually gotten hard because of Reid. Reid, his best friend in the entire world, the closest thing he had to a brother, and not to mention another guy! _Oh God, _he thought to himself as he rolled out of bed _what's wrong with me?!_ But of course, there was no answer.

Tyler then began to gather his things to take a shower, and a few minutes later was heading to do just that. _A nice, relaxing shower should do me some good, it'll get my head back on straight. _However, that shower ended up being a long, cold, deflating shower, as his thoughts kept drifting back to Reid, and the night before.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Tyler asked himself again as he turned off the water, thankful he was the only one showering that early in the morning. _I don't even like guys! Not to mention that Reid's my best friend! No, he's more than that, Reid's my brother! _Hementally slapped himself for even considering Reid any way even close to sexually.

After making sure his hard-on was gone for the moment, Tyler began to dry himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist and heading back to the dorms, praying that Reid was either still sleeping or gone; preferrably the latter.

Unfortunately, when Tyler arrived back at the dorms, Reid was neither sleeping nor gone; to the contrary, he was just waking up it seemed. _At least he thought to put on boxers _Tyler thought, as, against his will, his cock showed a little interest at the thought of entering their dorm and finding a still-naked Reid.

'Hey, w-what's up?' half-yawned Reid, stretching one arm over his head, and rubbing his chest and abdomen with the other. It seemed that what had happened the night before wasn't bothering him. _Then why is it bothering me so much?_

However, beneath the sleep-disheveled hair, and the cool exterior, Reid was in turmoil. _I bet he's going to think I'm some sort of pervert now, God I hate hormones! Please please PLEASE let him have just overlooked it._

'Nothing,' answered Tyler as he began rummaging in his drawers for some clothes, 'why are you up so early? It's a Saturday.'

Reid glanced at the clock.

'Fuck! Baby boy, why didn't you tell me it was only ten!? You know I can't get back to sleep once I'm up!'

'I don't know, maybe because I just got out of the shower?' Tyler shrugged, and continued to look for something decent to wear. _Maybe this won't be so awkward after all._

Reid layed back down on his bed, putting his hands behind his head and arching his back, only laying flat once again when he was satisfied with the crack that came from it. Meanwhile, Tyler had stopped his search for a clean sweater when Reid had begun his stretch. His eyes were now tranfixed somewhere near his hips, where for a moment Tyler had caught a glimpse of blonde hair. _He really is sort of beautiful... WAIT! I did not just think that!_

'Uhh, Ty?' Reid asked, confused that he had found himself being openly stared at when he had looked back over to the youngest of the Sons of Ipswitch.

_So much for not being awkward _Tyler thought to himself as he quickly looked away, flushing. He could feel his cock filling out once more and, realizing that he was still in a towel, rushed into the bathroom that was attached to the dorm, closing and locking the door as fast as he could behind him. _This is unbeleivable! Why can't I stop looking at him? Man, I need to stop thinking about this. He is NOT beautiful..At least there's that party at the Dells tonight to look forward to. Maybe I'll get drunk enough to forget about this mess._

_What the hell was that all about? _Reid wondered, pulling himself out of bed and starting to get dressed himself. _For a second, it was almost as if he was checking me out. I know he wasn't though, he's not gay, as far as I know. Maybe I'll ask him about it later. There is that party tonight..._

**A/N: I'm going to try to make it so that the party is the one that the Covenant meet Sarah and Chase at, but I'm not sure. So I'll probably either put that in there, or leave out Sarah and Chase completely, making this happen either before or after the whole movie-thing happens.. Although if it was after.. I'd either have to add her in there, or make up a reasonable explination to why she left... **

**-continues rambling-**

**Oh! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know that nothing really happened, but I just wanted to update in case you thought I'd forgotten about my fic or something. My apologies for not updating in a while too, but my Muse is back now, so it's all good :D**


	5. Finding Out

**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. Thanks for the reminder. runs and cries in a corner**

**Title: Unattainable**

**Characters From: The Covenant**

**Pairing: SLASH! Reid/Tyler**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Summary: Reid has some secrets that no one knows but him. When Tyler finds out, what will happen to them?**

**Warning: Adult Content! Male/Male**

**A/N: Alright, I've finally figured it out. Here on , I will be posting a new chapter every second Monday, maybe every Monday, depending on how busy I am.**

**And, as always, this fic is UnBetaed. All errors are my own.**

Chapter 5 -

The day was awkward for both boys to say the least. Without the excuse of classes to go to, neither one knew how to get away from the other without seeming rude or giving off the vibe of something being wrong. Therefore, there were two very uncomfortable boys sitting in a dorm room, not knowing what to say. Seeing as the party was only that night, both boys hoped to just live through the awkwardness of that day, and then drink the memory of it away that night.

On the one hand, Reid still felt ashamed of what had happened to him the night before, and stupid for not thinking of at least putting his boxers or _something_ back on.

On the other, Tyler felt embarrassed that he had bore witness to the revealing of what had to be his best friends biggest secret, as well as his reaction to everything that had happened the night before. He also felt guilty that he hadn't said anything to Reid about it yet, when he usually couldn't keep anything from the other boy.

Also, both boys were confused about why the other wasn't saying anything, and were wondering if it was because of the same thing they themselves were thinking of.

So, needless to say, the room was as tense as a rock.

Reid was the first to break the silence.

'Alright, I'm sorry okay? But it's not like it's my fault.'

Once the words had processed in his head, Tyler looked up, noticing the despair in the blonde's voice and face, something anyone other than himself probably wouldn't have noticed.

Tyler then decided to take what he liked to refer to as the 'comfort angle'. No matter how shook up he was about everything that was happening, he knew his friend would be worse.

Taking a deep breath, he said as calmly as he could manage, 'Look, don't worry about it, alright? It's okay, I get it, and I know that you can't control that sort of thing. It just happens, and it's not that big anyway.'

_I wonder why I never noticed before, being his best friend, not to mention another Son. _Tyler mused, _but then again, Reid _is _a good liar._

However, Tyler was snapped out of his thought by the indignant shout coming from Reid, who, just like Tyler, hadn't realized that they were talking about two different things.

'HEY! Not that big, what are you talking about?! It's totally big! Huge even!'

This left Tyler completely floored, all previous thoughts leaving his head.

He gulped. 'I-it can't be that b-big, can it?'

'Hell yes it can! And I'll prove it to you!' was the blonde's reply as he began reaching for his fly. _Not that big! I'll show him, the bastard._

Tyler gulped once more before jumping up from his bed where he had been sitting and standing on it. _Oh shit, I am _so _not prepared for this kind of confrontation. Why does he have to be so fucking straightforward about everything?_

After seeing Tyler's reaction, and the intimidated look on the brunette's face, Reid removed his hands from his zipper, instead holding them up in an 'I surrender' position.

'Okay, wait now, I get it. That was a little far.. Well, probably anyway..' Then something clicked. 'Wait, hold on Tyler, sit down.'

The younger boy didn't move.

'Jesus Tyler! Sit the fuck down! It's not like I'm going to eat you!' Reid exclaimed, exasperated, and wondering what the hell brought this reaction on.

A bit of blood had drained from his face at the words 'eat you', but Tyler caught the gist of what the blonde was saying, and sat.

'Now,' Reid said, also sitting, 'let me ask you something. You weren't talking about my dick size, were you?'

The look of complete confusion on the younger boy's face would have been comical if it weren't for it being matched on Reid's own face.

'No, why? What the hell were _you_ talking about?'

The blonde cleared his throat. 'Well, you know, last night...' was his answer, a blush creeping across his cheekbones.

'Last night?' Tyler asked, still confused. Then it hit him. 'Oh.'

Reid cleared his through again. 'Yeah'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'Makes sense now.'

'I bet it does.'

'Wow.'

'Jesus fuck Ty!' the older of the two exclaimed, exasperated again. 'Can you please start talking in complete sentences again?!'

'...Oh, uh, yeah...Sorry.'

Reid sighed, _at least that was a little better._

'Now,' he said again, standing once more, preparing himself to give a full-on interrogation. _Here we go, I hope he isn't too stubborn about telling me what's going on this time, but then again, it never takes _that _long. Plus, how serious can it be? _He asked himself. _Serious enough that he isn't laughing._

'Now,' he repeated for the third time, 'what the hell were you talking about, Baby-boy?'

Tyler looked down, breaking the eye contact that the blonde hadn't realized he had gotten.

'Damn,' Reid swore under his breath. It always took longer to find out what was wrong when Tyler broke eye-contact, and the fidgeting of the brunette's hands told Reid that this was probably going to be difficult.

If the youngest Son had heard the other boy swear, he didn't show it.

'Ty?' No reaction. 'Baby-boy?' At this, Tyler's eyes flicked to Reid's and then quickly away again.

_Ahh good. He's fighting it already. Maybe this won't take as long as I thought. _Reid thought triumphantly before deciding to turn on the charm.

Bending down in front of Tyler, so that they were face to face, about a foot apart, and lifting his chin so that the younger boy almost had no choice but to look him in the eye, Reid firmly, but sweetly said: 'Can you please tell me what you were talking about Baby-boy?'

Blue eyes met blue, and Reid could see the conflict, confusion and helplessness in them, as well as an undertone that looked suspiciously like .. what was it, acceptance?

'You love me.'


	6. Fallen Tears

**A/N: Oh my god! You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating sooner… So much for updating every/ every second Monday… Unfortunately, life has been keeping me from writing lately, but I'm back now, sort of. However, to make up for my absence, I wrote and EXTRA LONG chapter for my lovely lovely readers. *hugs* Please review! **

**Disclaimer: Okay, you got me, they're mine, all of them, every single fandom... NOT! Would be nice though, and I'd love to say it, but I really REALLY don't want to get sued. Ever.**

**xxxxxx**

Chapter 6 - Fallen Tears

_"You love me"_

Reid froze before the realization hit him like a wrecking ball. _He knows. Tyler knows._

"Oh God," he managed to gasp out, reeling back as the blood drained from his face. He couldn't do this; he couldn't see the look on Tyler's face. He had to get out of there.

Tyler didn't know what to do; he'd never seen Reid react like this before. He had no idea how to calm the blonde down, so, as Reid tried to make a break for the door, he quickly grabbed onto his arm, turning the older Son to face him, and taking in his appearance.

It was amazing the change that had undergone the blonde in the minute or so since Tyler had said those three words. Reid's shoulders were hunched, as if he was expecting a blow of some sort. He refused to meet Tyler in the eye, his own eyes looked dull, and there was a mixture of hurt and shame in them. Even his blonde hair seemed to have lost its luster in the aftermath of Tyler's words.

Reid could feel the tears beginning in his eyes as he continued to stare at the floor. He couldn't remember the last time he had wanted to cry, let alone had tears fill his eyes. He really had to get out of there. So, wrenching his arm out of Tyler's grasp, he turned around once more, heading straight for the door and opening it. He quickly used his powers to set up a wall after him, preventing Tyler from following. _Not like he would. _He chastised himself; _He probably hates me by now._ Reid walked through the door, but before closing it behind him, made himself turn around and look Tyler in the eyes, tears swimming in his own as his vision blurred. "I'm so sorry." he whispered, and shut the door.

Tyler couldn't move, and he couldn't tell if it was because of the wall Reid had put up, or seeing the blonde with tears in his eyes as he left.

Since before he could remember, all their lives, he and Reid had been best friends. Reid and Tyler, that's how it had always been. They had been together through everything, their first pets, losing teeth, going from Kindergarten to High School together, but Tyler had never, _never _before seen Reid Garwin cry. He just didn't, it was something the older of the two just didn't do. Sure, Tyler had cried on Reid's shoulder quite a few times over the years, but never had the gesture been returned; it hadn't needed to be.

_"I'm so sorry." _ The words rang in Tyler's mind, and, along with the image of how Reid had looked, so ashamed and broken. He almost reminded the brunette of an angel of some sort, though maybe a fallen one. _Whatever. This isn't important now. What _is _important is me figuring out what the hell I'm going to do about Reid._

He tried to go through the wall again, to no avail. _Damnit, if it's that strong, he must have really wanted to keep me in here._ He tried a little harder. _Nope, that thing isn't moving, but it can't last forever... Now, all I have to do is sit here and try _not _to worry about Reid until it's gone. Then I'll go to his mother's house, he'll probably be there..._

**xxxxxx**

Reid, however, didn't go to his mother's house. Instead, he decided to go to the school's pool and do some laps. As he stripped down, jumping into the water and beginning to swim, he wondered why he came here so much. He'd never told anyone, except maybe Tyler when they were drunk and he knew the other boy wouldn't remember anyway, but Reid didn't swim for the challenge, or the great body it gave him like most people thought, though those things were benefits; Reid swam because it helped him think, and was the one thing that could always calm him down. He never felt better than when he was in the water, doing more laps than he could count, and pushing himself until it felt his lungs would burst and his limbs fall off from exhaustion. That was when he was truly happy, when he was truly in control of what he did. It was then that he didn't have to worry about Caleb ascending before him, or having to worry about someone finding out that he was gay, and just so happened to be in love with his best friend.

At this thought, Reid stopped swimming, rolling over onto his back and just staring up at the dark ceiling, billions of questions running through his mind.

_What am I going to do? Does Tyler hate me now? Probably, but does that mean I'll have to get a different dorm? What will Caleb and Pogue do when they find out?_

He knew that he wouldn't get any answers where he was, so he decided to get out. Even if it meant having to face one or more of the other Sons sooner, he just couldn't stay still, and was almost anxious to find out what would happen to them all, just so he didn't have so many fucking questions running through his mind.

As he was walking out the doors to the school parking lot, he bumped into someone, a boy with brown hair, slightly shorter than he was. He stiffened automatically; _Tyler. _

Fortunately, however, it was not Tyler, but just another student that went to Spencer with him. _Oh no!_ he thought. He hadn't been expecting to run into anyone in the school at this time of night. He looked around quickly, trying to figure a way out, and praying that he looked normal, that his face wouldn't give away what he was feeling.

"Hey Reid, you're here late." said the boy. Reid couldn't remember his name.

"Haha, yeah. I'm just out for a walk." He tried to sound casual.

"Cool. You going to the party at the Dells tonight?"

Reid groaned internally. _The party! How could I have forgotten? Well, I might as well go. I just won't talk to any of the guys. Not that they'd talk to me anyway. Ty- He will probably have told Caleb and Pogue by now. I wish I didn't have to go…_

However, Reid knew that he _did_ have to go. It would seem suspicious if he didn't; Reid never missed a party, and he really couldn't afford having anyone go poking around, asking the other Sons why he hadn't been there.

Reid realized he hadn't answered the other boy yet.

"Uh, yeah, I am. I was just heading up there now actually." he lied easily.

"Well, do you want a ride? I think Tyler already left, so you're out of luck if you were looking for him." _Tyler._ Even the name wanted to make him die just then. _What's going to happen to us?_

"I was looking for him actually." Another lie. "A ride would be great, thanks a lot uh…" Reid stumbled for a name.

"Charlie." The other boy supplied.

"Right, Charlie, thanks a lot." Reid tried to look sheepish that he'd forgotten the other boys name, though if he was being honest, he really couldn't care less. But hey, a ride was a ride, especially when he didn't know the next time he'd have to get one. Tyler was usually the one to drive him, when he didn't beat him to the steering wheel.

"No problem man, you want to get going?" Charlie asked, already heading out the large double doors and holding one for Reid.

"Sure."

The ride to the party was a near silent one. Charlie had tried to make conversation for the first little while, but shortly gave up, seemingly frustrated at getting one or two word answers. After that, the only sound was Reid fidgeting, and the sound of Charlie's music in the background.

Normally, Reid would have said something about the car, which was a nearly brand new Mercedes, or commented on the song, which was a cover done by one of his favorite bands. Tonight, however, he just couldn't bring himself to say anything that wasn't necessary. He just wanted to get to the party, get himself wasted, and then try to find a place to stay for the night, all the while avoiding the other three Sons. _Maybe I'll go back to the Manor… _He shuddered to think of the place. _Then again, maybe not. _Even he wasn't _that _desperate.

"There's Tyler now, he's with Pogue and Caleb up on that cliff. Want me to drop you off up there?"

Reid cursed under his breath. He should have known that not only was he expected to be at the party, but with the other three Sons as well.

"No," he answered, "Here's fine. Thanks a lot man, I really appreciate it." He tried to sound thankful, but even to himself his voice sounded dead.

_And here we go _he thought to himself as he got out of the car. He threw a quick wave at Charlie over his shoulder as he drove a way, but other than that kept his mind focused on not bolting in the other direction, and keeping his paces as normal as possible as he approached what he considered to be his last conversation with the other three as friends. _Make that two, Tyler's already out._

As he got nearer to the three, Tyler was the first to notice him. He stiffened slightly, checking if the other two had noticed Reid before sending him a look that clearly said _**act normal.**_

Reid let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. _He hasn't told them! _His mind rejoiced, _Yeah, but that doesn't mean he won't. _He shot Tyler as grateful a look as he could manage without looking directly at him, and then took a deep breath in preparation for the most acting he'd done in his entire life.

"'Sup fellas?" was Reid's as-normal-as-possible way of letting the other two know he was there.

Tyler cottoned on quickly. "Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift."

"I had things to do." Reid still couldn't meet the brunette's eye, and so occupied himself with staring down at the people below them. "How's the party?"

"Don't know." Pogue replied, also looking down. "Just got here."

Reid just wanted to get off that cliff, and at that moment saw his chance. "Well hell boys, let's drop in." Using his powers, he jumped off the cliff, feeling the wind whip at him as he descended.

**xxxxxx**

**Well, that's it, please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
